wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potroast42
2009 Talk Page Archive Please feel free to leave a message Ready to go! Hi, I'm RitoJohn (Wolf Dunecaster in-game), and I would just like to say I'd be happy to help, though I might not get on much due to my slow computer. So set me up wiht some stuff to do, and I'll get started! help I'm a level 48 life wizard and am on the quest summer is coming. I am trying to find oakheart in Mooshu, but he isn't where quest helper says he is. I found him in village of sorrows but he's not the right one either. I'm not sure what else to do or where to din the answer. Any information would be great. Thanks --A2thaj 07:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) if you still need help i am willing to help since i just finished the game and i'll give you my friend code :D Hi, i may be able to help. Oakheart is in TREE OF LIFE. He is just to the left and down the road. hope this helps! Sup man, my name is LUke Wraith I am a level 50 conjurer.Your welcome for the editing on the orthrus spell it pretty easy to remember the quest since I done it Help to Lvl up I just Need to lvl Thanks My name is sarah Rider Life Novince Lvl 10 Treant pet Yes I just got it as a dropped pet from fighting Oakheart. He is just a pet no special card. I could upload the picture just cant edit very well. I can meet you in game for proof if needed.--Inebgreen 21:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ok user status Thanks for the confidence. Turducken 20:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Karanahn Defiler page Hello, I got some problems loading the templates on the edit page, I only get a button with which I can mouse over to see how it looks, but I can't use the template correctly. Could you look if you can solve this issue on the Karanahn Defiler page or explain how to properly insert a template. (link didn't work (no reaction), and using the dropdown menu in the editing box gave me the button) Steg1980 Cloting tamplate I have a some problems with the cloting template. 1. The end page looks a lot different than the other items. This make is harder to locate the information you need when looking through items. 2. Filling out values does not resemple any other wiki editing. It is not hard per se, but I found it discouraging that I had to read up how to fill it out. One of the nice features if wiki is that the source code is easy to read. 3. I am no a fan of grephical representations (using icons instead of test like "ice damage", but i guess that is consistent with how it is done in the game. Milvang 13:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hi i am hunter/chairs90/unter ghost sword in game. i have a myth goul an am a lvl 31 see ya later maybe in the game! animations I've seen some on here and the one I can remember offhand is Ghoul. I think it would be good to have more. I can't figure out how to make any. Didn't there use to be something on the user window in-game? Turducken 03:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ick. More software to run at the same time. I'm willing to give it a try if you have any specifics you want just as a test. I don't know how effective those gifs are since I don't know Guildwars and how the screen looks compared to the animations shown. Turducken 03:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks like old SVGA graphics. Is it good to have graphics that look that grainy or is that just from the compression? Turducken 04:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it a filesize limit or a hight/width limit? Does the steps you provide add that limit for you automatically? This way I can upload the correct size if I ever get around to doing some. Also, will we be replacing the image files with the animated versions as well? Thanks, Turducken 02:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the new animations. I know that's an idea that's been kicking around for most of a year. I'm glad you found some easy software for it. You think Turducken might actually take on that item project? I know he says he's only doing things until he finds something else, but he sure is diving in head-first. The fact that he even knows SVGA means he/she might be one of the Wizened Wizards over at Central. RCWizard 19:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) help me please If you could help me with my spell quest look for me in regent's square someone I really want this minion and the boss is 2000 health. My name is Aaron Nightdreamer again look for me in regents square in marleybone. Sysop offer If you really don't mind, I'll need to pass. I'm doing a lot in the background, but that's only until a job comes through. Then I'll be really short timed. The extra editing ability would only take me so far. I'm not really up on wiki code and like I said about that clothing template, it gave me a headache when I tried reading through it. It took me a bit long just to make that gawdawful table I stated in Talk:Tutorial (which I'll keep plugging away at if I ever get back to it). Sorry. Turducken 00:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) How do I get the Headmaster to summon me in the beginning of the game? After you fight the evil guy with the two gragon things, the headmaster will tell you to wait unti lhe summons you. How do you get him to summon you? You don't have to wait, please wait is the name of the quest. All you have to do is exit the tower. Drops on template Thanks for that. Makes it easier for knowing what actually links without having to go into an editor. Turducken 06:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll take another look. One of the changes I was going to put in there was a subtable to create multi-column layouts for just such things. I think I remember one item with 21 or 22 somewhere out there. I don't know when I'll get back into that template. Hopefully soon. RCWizard 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Potroast, Just wanted to say thanks for fixing my spelling mistakes on Sea Lord's Wanders of the Iceberg. I'm still a little rusty :) Happy wiking! Rotomthe3rd 01:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikitables Hey there. I've come to you since you're the admin with the most recent edit according to . I was wondering if you'd be able to read through this short discussion I had an the Wikipedia help desk with regards to tables, and then make the relevant changes to the locked MediaWiki:Common.css? I'm ultimately planning to start creating templates for item pages (though I'm not certain I'll have time - but this will lay a good foundation for anyone else, too), and this would be a great help. I couldn't find anywhere to discuss this, so I thought I'd ask you directly, but if I need to go to some other place to ask, just point me in the right direction. Cheers! JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 22:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, thanks for trying. I don't know much about MediaWiki code, but wouldn't monaco.css only affect the monaco skin (which I don't use)? Is there a reason you used that instead of common.css? And don't worry about templates - I've made dozens before, so I shouldn't have too many problems. Thanks, JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, don't worry - checking Recentchanges, I see the edits were to common.css anyway. I've not had any success using the alternative methods, either, though I'll keep trying. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) thx thx for welcoming me now i don't feel alone xD Reorganisation I'm intending to overhaul some of the content of this wiki...Specifically, sorting out the categories, which are currently being used wrongly (or at least, in a style completely unlike any wiki I've ever used, and worse for it), and...well, stuff like that, if I find anything else. How would I go about, like, discussing it with everyone? Your Forums seem to be used solely for discussing the game. And I don't know who your regular contributors are. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there Potroast or whatever you go by. I'm Neela wyrm and I was wondering what boss would be the best to get experience IN WIZARD CITY. I can only go to collosus firecat and cyclops, not sunken city. I am a lvl 16 death wizard and bored. Also the best item drop boss Thx :D Also wanted to know should i join or not? cant help with much but items and pets. hi hi my name is in wizard 101 in rachel daisyheart i am balance and i been playing for 10 mouths already and i am a level 16. Hi Potroast. Why is it that on certain creature pages, for example, Sprockets, it says NOTOC above the Spells Known section, and I cant see the spells listed? If I add one spell there, will it remove all the ones already added, or just put in the new one as well? yup, that worked. thanks! Hey Can you add The Seraph Wings as a dropped Item from the Jade Oni I was farming it today for the Jade Oni pet and got the wings instead. I'll upload a picture later. clothing template I would like to add in a screenshot of the item stats for items I add in the db. How would you suggest I go about it using the existing clothing template? clothing template gotta love how you so easily figured out exactly which item i'd been messing around with. Thanks. Another question: which items do we consider unique?